the new girl
by lovergirl016
Summary: Ally's new girl at the school she was nice a sweet that was before she met Cassidy and Kira her turn her into a the bad girl of the school to get Cassidy's twin brother to stop being a player and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**ALLYS POV**

Hi my name is Ally Dawson, I'm 17 a junior in high school and I just moved to Miami from California and I live by myself. I don't have anyone my parents left me for some reason last year and they took my twin brother and sister. Anyways today is my first day of school.

After my shower I blow dry my hair. I walk to my closet and start picking out my outfit, I pick my black high waist shorts with my yellow crop top with a black glittery lips on it and the curl my hair and do my make up. Last I put on my black converse and grab my bag and car keys and left.

* * *

**AUSTINS POV**

Hey I'm Austin Moon,I'm 18 and a junior in high school. I have a twin sister named Cassidy who is also a junior. I've lived here in Miami forever. My parents own a mattress company name moons mattress kingdom, it's horrible. Anyways I'm kind of the " bad boy" at our school why I don't buy I am.

i start getting ready for school I put on my black ripped jeans and a yellow t-shirt and my black leather jacket And my black converse and walk down the stairs to wait for Cassidy.

"Cassidy hurry up!" I yell up the stairs for my sister.

"I'm coming I'm coming" walking down the stairs.

"let's go...bye mom see you later" I said walking towards the door.

" Bye sweeties"

We walk to my car and start driving to school. I pull up in a space and park the car, I get out the car with Cassidy and walk towards the school doors.

* * *

**ALLYS POV**

I walk out the main office looking at my new schedule locker number. 'Okay Ally first find your locker.' I say to myself and start walking until I bump into a girl who's a little taller than me and is a little dark and really pretty and long brown hair.

" I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention and I'm new here I'm really so-" the girl cut me off.

" No it's okay I wasn't paying attention and would you like some help and I'm Kira."

"Yes please that would help soo much and I'm Ally"

" Okay Ally what's your locker number." She asked

"252."

" Thats right next to mine and my friend come on ill show you and can I see you schedule?" I hand her me schedule.

"Cool we have few classes together but you mostly have classes me my friends brother."

"Oh cool what do we have."

"We have 1,3,5,7 together"

Ally's schedule

1- alegbra_Mrs bernal

2-English 3-ms libby

3-physics-mr pichot

4- U.S history -mr. Nieto

5- spanish 3- ms. sharp

6- dance 3- mrs. van note

7- choir 3-mrs . Ned

we finally got to my locker and there was a blonde girl there waiting.

"Cassidy this is Ally she's new here"

* * *

**hey guys so Im starting over and taking this story slow yay**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLY'S POV **

"A new girl huh? well its nice to meet you Ally, I'm Cassidy." she said opening her locker same as Kira and me.

"Yeah and nice to meet you too. So is there anything I should know here?" I asked them as I put my bag in my locker.

"Well since you all classes with my brother I would be carful his a player and he will hit on you." Cassidy warned me.

"We have to get to class lets go Ally." Kira told me.

We walked down the hall to go to class.

**AUSTIN'S POV **

I was in the back of the school with my best friends Trish and Dez and this girl named Brittney or was it Brandy whatever her is ,she is hot; I met her the hall to make-out with.

"Austin me and Trish need to go to class so you there buddy and don't be to late." Dez told me as he and Trish start walking inside; god finally I can get more in to this. I started kissing her neck and moved to your red lips and kiss her but that turned in to a make-out until she pulled away and looked in to my eyes.

"Austin can I ask you something and if you answer right Ill give you what ever you want but if not I'm leaving got?" _great _I bet she's going to ask me what her name is and why I like her. I nod yes and for her to go on.

"Okay Austin do you know my name and why do you like me?" see I told you she was going to ask that.-_-

"Okay soo your name is...Brittney?! and I like you because...um because..."

"Wrong its Victoria and you don't like me your just a a player like ever girl here said you were good-bye jerk!" _brandy _yelled at me and running it the school. Oh well I guess I'm early to class for once. I look at my IPhone 5S and see I'm ten minutes late but whatever they should be happy I'm coming early today.

I walk into the hallway and went to my locker to get my headphones so I don't have to listen to my annoying ass teachers. I walk down the hall as I put in my headphones in my IPhone and put them in my ears.

**ALLY'S POV **

I was in class sitting next Kira talking about everything that we can think of when someone taped my shoulder I turned around to see a woman in her mid 40's with blonde hair and green eyes, must be the teacher.

"Hi you must be Ally? Right?" she asked

"Yeah that's me."

"Okay great! Well I'm Mrs. Bernal I'm your algebra teacher. And why don't you say something about yourself to class?" she said with so much excitement.

"Okay." I say as I walk up to the front of the class to see all eyes on my, good thing I got rid of my stage-fright along time ago. "Hi you guys so as you know I'm the new girl here, so my name is Ally Dawson and just moved here from California I'm 17 and I live by myse-" I get cut off by the door opening and some blonde guy with a leather jacket, yellow t-shirt and black ripped jeans and headphones in his ears with his music so loud that I can hear it at the end of the hall.

"Mr. Moon you are late _again_! Care to explain why you are late to my class?" Mrs. Bernal asked with a strict tone.

"You should be happy I came earlier then what I usually do Okay!" the blonde snapped back. He then saw me and had a smirk on his face.

"Can I sit down now?" I ask as they just stare at each other. wow the teachers here must really not like him.

Snapping out of the staring thing they were having Mrs. Bernal turns to me and says yes. Then turns to the blonde "Austin sit next to Ally and Kira please and put your headphones away now." Yay his sitting next to me ugh why? I walk back to my seat next to Kira and continue our conversation. In the corner of my eye I see Austin staring at me at he sat next to me, after a few minutes of the staring it was getting annoying so I turn to face him " Can I help you?" I snapped at him and his smirk just got bigger.

"Well if your going to ask yes you can. You can help me by going out with me." he said with his smirk just there. ugh today is going to be a really long day.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry about think about getting rid of the story so I'm going to continue and if I take a really long time to update just tell me okay I want all of you to be happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's Pov **

_Crap_ why did I have to ask ugh. I look at Kira for help but shes just laughing to herself, great...

"Awe how sweet but no thanks." I \said with a smile then tuen back to Kira going on with conversation.

"Okay good I'l- wait what!"he said the last part kind lound now the whole class was looking at us _shit._

"I said no." I said turning back to him with a smirk.

" What how can you say no every girl wants to go out with me are you sick are smoething?!" He ask again talking loud for everyone to hear.

"No I'm sick jerk I just want to date someone whos ego is bigger than their head and has a brain smaller than a peanut." with the class burst in laughter, I look at him with a smirk as looks around pissed off and face getting red _oops, _he looks at me then gets up a leaves the class.

Class just ened and me Kira are at our lockers waiting for Cassidy so we can walk together.

"Hey guys." Cass said walking up to us

Hey Cass you missed it in class Ally turned down your brother" Kira said excitedly

"What really! Finally someone turned him down he needs that his s-"

"So Cass?" A voice that came from behind us. We turn to see Austin there with his arms crossed and giving me a mean look.

"Awe is that suppost to scary me... well it doesnt."

"Whateever loser. So Cass what were saying about me, I'm so what?" he asked

"Austin I was going to say you are a jerk you treat girls like their meat when are you going to grow up and stop treating them like that I"m happy Ally turned you down because you treat girls wrong. Lets go Ally were going to be late dont wanna be like Austin here." she said and started to walk way with me and kira.

**Hey guys I know its short but I'm trying but its kind hard right with the stuff going on in my family. I hope you all like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLY'S POV **

These past few months have been great I have two new best friends and everyone here is really nice, except one jerk. Austin. Its been great but also not. I hate him so much, his always trying to go out with me its annoying.

Getting put of bed to take a shower so I can go out with the girls to the in skinny jeans and aplain T-shirt and shoes and walking out of my room and out my house. Stepping on the radio while drving down the rode when my favorite song comes on.

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
Mustard on the beat

Uh, tell 'em where I'm from  
Finger on the pump make the sixth straight jump from SoCal  
Hollywood to the slums  
Chronic smoke get burnt by the California sun  
On the west side east coast where you at  
Just got to new york like a gnat on a jet  
To London, to Brazil, to Quebec  
Like the whole damn world took effect to Ferg  
Tell 'em

Lay back, slow down  
Better represent when we come to your town  
Lay back, slow down  
Whatchu represent when we come to your town  
Say

Get in with the business  
I'ma be there in a minute  
I just booked a pilot's ticket  
Thinking Russia need a visit  
I'ma run it to the limit  
And be on my way to Venice

L.A. got the people saying la la la la la  
Brooklyn saying la la la la la  
Halcyon saying la la la la la  
Vegas saying la la la la la  
Rio saying la la la la la  
Tokyo saying la la la la la  
Down under saying la la la la la  
Miami saying la la la la la  
Jamaica

Every city, every state, every country you know  
All around the globe  
Every city, every state, every country you know  
This is how we go

Uh tell em where I'm at  
From the plaques to the uh uh  
Everything fat  
Got Mustard on a track  
My girls all stack  
When I roll down the window, let me know where you're  
Atlanta, North South kick it 'lac  
Texas grill, Cadillacs through Miami then back  
To London, Jamaica then France  
The whole damn world took effect to Ferg, tell'em

Lay back, slow down  
Better represent when we come to your town  
Lay back, slow down  
Whatchu represent when we come to your town  
Say

Get em with the business  
When I come from Kansas City  
Hit manila till its Christmas  
Out to India I'll visit  
Puerto Rico is exquisite  
Bring my people back to Venice

L.A got the people sayin' la la la  
Moscow, sayin', la la la  
España, la la la  
Kingston, sayin' la la la  
San Diego sayin' la la la  
Chi-Town sayin' la la la  
Germany, sayin' la la la  
La Punta sayin' la la la  
Ibiza

Every city, every state, every country you know  
All around the globe  
Every city, every state, every country you know  
This is how we go  
Every city, every state, every country you know  
All around the globe  
Every city, every state, every country you know  
This is how we go

L.A got the people sayin' la la la  
Amsterdam, sayin', la la la  
Frisco sayin', la la la  
Switzerland sayin', la la la  
Sao Paulo sayin', la la la  
Joburg sayin', la la la  
Mexico sayin', la la la  
Stockholm sayin', la la la  
Jamaica

You on that Cali sh*t

You like to like it  
We like seeing it  
Yes you can join us now  
We like to love it  
We like to love it  
We like to love it

Perfect right on time I think while getting out the car and walking inside, walking around looking for the when I finally find them their not alone. Austin stupid Moon. Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUSTIN'S POV **

I can't believe I'm sitting here with my sister and her stupid friends, holding their shopping bag. Ug spending the whole day with them. _Ally._ Ugh why i hate this.

"Hey guys lets go in to Victoria Secret" I heard Ally say

."No please no can we just leave already its bad enough I had to came and be here with the bitch" I said pointing and Ally.

"Please don-" i was cut off by a soft voice

"Its okay Austin I'll just leave y'all if its hard bing around me. Bye girls I'll texted you okay and see you around Austin." Ally said. crap she's getting ready to cry.

With that she starts walking away and out the door. _Finally_. Turning around to my sister and Kira looking at me the hate in their eyes.

"Austin why the hell did you say the for huh, what the hell is wrong with you. You jackass " they yell all at once. Cass pointed to the door

"Go and say sorry and bring her back now and I want you to the nicest person ever to her no matter what. Now go"

Walking out the door to the parking lot, walking around to see if she still hear. Yes theirs her car, walking up to it looking in the back window to see she's crying on the phone talking to someone. I think I should just leave her talking to who she talking to one the phone.

**HEY YOU GUYS IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG WAIT BUT I HAD SOME THINGS TO DEAL WITH.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALLY'S**** POV**

Walking out the door of the mall with tears in my eyes. I don't know why I care about the jackass said about me, it just brings back memories from L.A.

'Ring 'Ring 'Ring

I pull out my phone from my bag to see the police from L.A calling. _Shit_.

"Hello?" I answered while wiping my tears.

"Allison? Its me Officer Acevedo." I hear from the other line.

"Oh..Hi. How are you doing is everything okay?" I asked getting nervous. Unlocking my car and getting in and turned it on.

"Allison his be release they let him go this morning." Officer Acevedo said.

"What no no no how, why?" I asked in a rush as more tears came out.

"They said there wasn't enough evidence to prove him guilty even though he is."

"How he beat and raped me and when I tried telling someone he said he would kill me for almost a freaking year. OH...MY...GOD ... this cant be real, how is this happening.?" I said as a sob came out.

"Allison calm down okay now you need to be on the look out. He told his lawyer that he was moving but I didn't here where but you need to be on the look out okay no matter what, if any thing see if you can stay with someone for awhile okay just until I found out more. I will be calling you every day and I call the police there and they already know everything so don't be surprise that they are around okay." he said

"Okay."

"Also I gave one of the officers your number okay?"

"Okay Thanks for calling to tell me I'll talk to you tomorrow okay" I said as I hung up.

OH my god this can not be happening I'm so dead. Who am I going to stay with. What if he finds me. What going to do.


End file.
